A Royal Anomaly
by xoxAlysxox
Summary: When an anomaly appears at Buckingham Palace, and the mission starts to go very very wrong, what will the team do to save themselves? AU with Stephen AND Becker. I finally decided to finish this story guys! It's only been a couple of years... Oops. Sorry...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a random story that will probably turn out rubbish as I am making it up as I go along and don't have a clue what could happen. This means this could (and probably will) end up having loads of fluff and angst in it and may have more mature content but at the moment it's just a random Primeval story. **

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Nick Cutter stood with a slightly bemused look on his face. His student-now-turned-colleague, Connor Temple, was talking nineteen to the dozen about some new device he'd built to help with the never ending studying of the anomalies. Well, to him and his small team the anomalies were mysterious and wonderful, but to a certain James Lester and a few other people they were about paper work and danger, two things that were hated by all government officials but always had to be dealt with.

Instead of being polite and waiting for Connor to finish his rambling, Lester interrupted him. " We don't have all day. Rather than boring us to death with your explanation on what you made it with, could you be a good sport and tell us what it actually does." Lester indicated to the mess of wires and circuit boards on the table in front of him. It looked like the contents of a computer geek's room had been put in a blender to make the contraption.

"Oh, well, urm, it basically reads the magnetic field of the anomaly by surrounding it by its own magnetic field." Connor was at first thrown off by his boss' directness but soon managed to put together a simple explanation. "It's pretty simple really. When the polarity changes, it'll either repel or attract the AMM. That means Anomaly Magnet Machine. Cool name eh?'

"

If you say so," Lester replied drily. "How exactly is this contraption of any use?"

"If we can figure out how the magnetic field of anomalies works we might be able to close them. Not just block them, but actually make them disappear again. If we can do that, we may even be able to open anomalies." Connor replied excitedly, a smile spreading across his face, making him look like a child in a sweet shop.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," Cutter suggested. "This is all only theory right?"

"Well yeah, but it's a good theory." Connor said defensively, his smile faltering. He brought up his fingerless-gloved hands in a defensive manner, about to say more when an alarm sounded through the ARC, and flashing lights gave the room a red tinge.

"Anomaly," Cutter stated.

"Really? I thought it was just the lunch bell," said Lester sarcastically, seemingly tired of people stating the obvious. The three men walked over to the ADD, Connor going straight to the controls.

"Urm, Lester, how good are you at getting us into high security places?" Connor asked slightly worriedly. At that point Stephen, Abby and Jenny walked into the main room to join them at the ADD.

"I'm excellent, why? Nice of you to turn up by the way," he added to Stephen and Abby who hadn't been seen in the ARC all morning. They didn't bother replying.

Connor turned to look Lester in the eyes.

"The anomaly's at Buckingham Palace."

**That's my first chapter. I hope it's good. It's my first fanfic. Please review. I'd love for you to review (: Constructive criticism and suggestions welcome too. Thank you **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you all liked the first chapter. I know it was short. They'll probably stay short for quite a while, but when I get more confident they should become a bit longer.**

**I think this is in an A/U as I think Becker will be in it as I really wanted to put him in. **

**________________________________________________________________**

Nick, Stephen, Connor and Abby were in the first SUV that left the ARC. Lester and Jenny followed them with 4 members of the alpha team and a third SUV brought up the rear with the rest of the armed men.

"Oh my God, I can't believe we're actually going to Buckingham Palace!" Connor said excitedly, his infectious grin plastered on his face. Abby couldn't help but grin at her friends' enthusiasm

"I'm still amazed that Lester managed to get us access." Stephen marvelled.

"He did say he was good," Connor pointed out.

"Yeah, modest chap isn't he?" grinned Cutter. The occupants smiled in return but soon fell silent again as they thought about what could happen. What if something big and dangerous came through the anomaly? What if something already had? Would the team turn up only to find the place a massacre? Lester had already made sure the Queen and the rest of the Royal Family had been taken to secure bunkers, but for all they knew the anomaly was in one of them.

In the second car of the convoy, Jenny Lewis sat with a laptop in front of her. She had to get a cover story prepared to explain why armed men were about to go storming into Buckingham Palace and why the tourists had to be evacuated.

"I was thinking some sort of terrorist threat." Lester suggested as they drove through the congested streets of London.

"No, that could cause mass panic and other countries would want to know what was happening. They'd start worrying that someone from their country was in there or something," replied Jenny, brow furrowed as she tried to think of some other excuse they hadn't used before. "The best bet would probably be to say some sort of security testing is going on. We could create other stories that suggest security at Buckingham Palace has not been as good as it should and that the soldiers are just a precaution to make sure nobody gets in whilst the security cameras are off."

"That'll have to do. We'd need to get the PM to confirm this in a news report of course. No matter how little people trust the PM, they always seem comforted by him confirming other peoples' statements."

* * * * *

As the cars first pulled up at the gates of Buckingham Palace, a crowd of one hundred or so people turned to stare at the new comers, curious of their arrival. News crews turned their cameras to film them or to take photos, whilst tourists stared on at this latest change, hoping to see something exciting to tell family and friends when they returned home.

Lester got out of the SUV and approached one of the guards that stood by the grand, black metal gates. He started explaining who they were and the guard had the gates opened so that the three cars could enter the fore court to unload their weaponry and other devices without being seen.

Once ready, Lester spoke to Captain Becker. "I know you usually let Cutter and the team go gallivanting off on their own, but I'd appreciate it if you didn't let them out of your site this time. If word got out that somebody died in what they believe is a routine operation we'd all lose our jobs. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir, I'll make sure nobody is harmed," Becker promised, ignoring Lester's rudeness toward him.

"That'll make a change," muttered Lester before he got into one of the cars with Jenny. Becker watched them leave before he gathered everybody up to enter one of the most famous buildings in the world.

**That's my second chapter finished. Again, it's very short and sorry about that, but if I make them too long then I just start going on about nothing. **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed my first chapter, and I hope you review this one. Still not sure when I'm going with this story so any suggestions would be good (:**

**Thanks**

**Alys**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I am so sorry it has taken so long for me to write this chapter. I have no excuse, other than the fact that I am lazy and had a bit of writers block at first. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this; I still have no clue as to what is going to happen :P**

* * *

Three members of the alpha team entered the grand doorway first, lead by Becker and followed by Cutter, Stephen, Connor and Abby. The remainder of the team followed them in. Jenny had accompanied Lester back to the ARC as she wouldn't have been able to do much to help at the palace.

They stopped for a few seconds to take in the beauty of the building they had just entered. The carpet was a deep crimson red but white walls kept the place bright. There were intricately carved patterns and images in the wall, and striking, curved stairs wound around the outside with dark wood and gold banisters alongside. Paintings of people and dogs covered parts of the wall.

"Whoa." Abby said, staring up at the ceiling with golden chandeliers. It took a little while for everybody to remember why they were there and actually sort themselves out.

"Right," Becker suddenly stated, looking at the group. "I think we should split up so that we can cover more ground over a shorter amount of time. Bryce, I want you to lead Connor and Stephen, taking West and Thompson with you. The rest of you are with me." Bryce, the Second in Command of the alpha team nodded, rounding up his assigned team. "If you find anything, contact us via the radios. Connor, use the Anomaly Detector to find the anomaly and then lock it."

"Yep, okay, could take a while because of the size if the place though," Connor told Becker.

"Just go as fast as you can," replied Becker. "Abby, Cutter, we're going search for any creatures and make sure any body left in the building can get to safety. Okay, let's go."

* * *

Twenty three minutes into the search, and they had found the first victim. Slumped beside a door to a side room was a mutilated body, as if the person had been trying to close the door on something, but was evidently too slow. A large pool of deep, sticky red blood surrounded the body, which was so badly disfigured it was impossible to tell by looking whether it was a man or a woman. Parts had obviously been chewed away and even some of the prominent bones had marks on them where teeth had made contact with them in their haste to get the meat off. Sharp teeth.

"Oh God…" breathed Abby, turning away as the sight of the body and the overwhelming stench of metal stung her throat. She coughed, trying to keep down the acidic bile that she could feel rising in her stomach.

"Cutter, do you know what could have done this?" Becker asked, seemingly barely affected by the sight in front of him.

"No," replied Cutter, kneeling next to the body, careful to avoid the blood. "The teeth marks on the bone indicate that it is probably fairly large, but it could be anything from four to ten metres in length. I think it's safe to say that however big it is, it isn't friendly. We'd better be more careful from now on." He turned to look at Abby who was now able to look at the body more closely, albeit holding her breath as she did so. "You okay?"

"Yeah, it's just…" Abby trailed off, unable to say what she was thinking.

"I know." Cutter spoke, knowing how Abby felt. Becker and the two SAS soldiers, Brown and Daniels, had their weapons held closely and tightly, prepared for any creature that could attack them at any moment. Abby's tranquiliser gun was tucked into the waistband of her jeans, and Cutter had a .44 automatic pistol in the bag on his back. He took it out so he could have it at the ready, also choosing his waistband as a holster. A tranquiliser rifle was over his shoulder on a strap and he took it in his hands. It made him feel safer, having a weapon of sorts, so he began to feel calmer. As the concern inside him dissipated to a more controllable level, Cutter stood up again.

Becker had the radio in his hand, speaking into it. "Bryce, there is at least one creature in the building, so be careful."

"Copy that," came a slightly static reply.

"Are you anywhere near the anomaly yet?" Becker questioned.

"Temple believes it is nearby, but he cannot tell which floor it is on so the ETA cannot be predicted."

"Okay, inform me as soon as you find it."

"Will do. Over and out."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people, I have started getting into the story again, and even though I have exams to revise for, I'd rather be writing this new chapter (: Enjoy! (By the way, I don't know how many floors are in Buckingham Palace so I tried to figure it out by counting the windows. In the end I just went with 4 )**

* * *

Connor was walking down one of the infinite number of corridors in the palace, the Anomaly Detector held out in front of him. Stephen and Thompson were carrying the Anomaly Locking Device between them, the metal container occasionally banging against their legs.

Connor was slightly worried, if truth be told. Since Becker had informed them over the radio of a creature being here, Connor had began to feel him self worrying more. He had always expected there to be a creature incursion; there usually was, but the fact that nobody knew what it was made him feel anxious.

They'd already searched the ground floor and first floor, and the Anomaly Detector told him that it wasn't underground. The anomaly was either on the floor they were on now, or on the fourth floor.

"Okay, if it's on this floor, then it should be in the room at the end of this corridor," Connor announced, turning back to Bryce, who then went ahead of Connor with West, both men's guns raised at chest height. The soldiers moved with silence and stealth, hoping to create a surprise attack should they find a creature at the anomaly, assuming it was there. Stephen made sure he could reach his pistol in case he was forced to use it and Thompson had already got his in his hand, bearing the weight of the metal chest on one arm instead of two.

Bryce and West came to the room, staying close to the wall and listening intently before spinning quickly into the doorway. It was obvious instantly that something was in that room. There was a quick look of surprise on the two soldier's faces as a low resonating growl sounded from whatever creature saw them. The growl rose in pitch and the two men backed away, loud bursts of gunfire tearing from the guns and into the creature, still out of Connor's sight.

After a few seconds of the deafening noise of gunfire, Bryce and West lowered their weapons. "It's clear." After a few seconds of surprised silence, Connor swallowed and spoke;

"So, the anomaly's there then?" Connor walked forward, intrigued to see what it was that had been shot down. He could barely believe what he was seeing. Collapsed on the floor in front of a shining, glowing anomaly was a dilophosaurus. Blood seeped from the visible wounds, staining the carpet slightly. It wasn't fully grown, only about four metres long, compared to its' possible six metres. "Cool." He stated.

"What is it?" asked Bryce.

"A dilophosaurus. They lived in the early to mid Jurassic. They were pretty awesome predators, and didn't have any other predators to worry about. That we know of anyway." Connor paused for a second. "Cool," he said again.

"I thought they were meant to have big frill things on the necks and spit venom at people, like in Jurassic Park. And they were smaller in that." commented Thompson, joining them with Stephen and crate in tow.

"Nah, there's no proof of that. It would've been cool though." Connor looked sad for a second, but then continued talking. "Besides, no matter how awesome Jurassic Park is, it isn't very accurate."

"Right… Shouldn't you get to locking the anomaly now, Connor? We don't want another one jumping out at us." Stephen began. "And Bryce, pass me the radio. I'd better tell Becker that we've found the anomaly." Bryce handed Stephen the radio, and began to help his two co-workers to unload the Anomaly Locking Device.

"Becker?" There was a pause of about ten seconds before Becker's voice came through.

_Yeah?_

"We've found the anomaly. Connor's locking it now."

_Okay, good. Did we bring Connor's new invention?_

"No, we decided it would be safer for us to run some tests on it first. Oh, by the way, tell Cutter that the creature that killed the person you found is probably a dilophosaurus. Bryce and West had to shoot it though." There was a pause, presumably because Becker was informing Cutter of the situation.

_Cutter says that once you've got the anomaly locked, you should leave Thompson to guard it, just in case, and then do what we're doing and look for any other creatures._

"Okay. Have you found anything else yet?"

_No not ye-._ Becker stopped talking, and Stephen could faintly hear Abby in the background, whispering in fear. _There's another creature. _Then he was no longer talking through the radio. Stephen just looked up at Connor, a look of worry and shock on both their faces.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello (: Glad that you seem to be enjoying the story. I'm loving writing it!**

* * *

…"Okay. Have you found anything else yet?"

"No, not ye-" Becker stopped talking, turning around when he heard Abby whispering in a shaking, nervous voice.

"Nobody make any sudden movements," she was saying. Further up the corridor, standing in the doorway was a fully-grown, terrifying dilophosaurus. Its double red crest stood out from its green-brown body. It hadn't seen them yet, and was looking down the other end of the corridor, sniffing the air timidly.

"There's another creature," whispered Becker into the radio. He went to turn it off but, in his haste, accidentally changed the channels and a burst of loud static came out from its speaker. The dilophosaurus snapped its head towards them and manoeuvred its body so it could easily charge towards them. It roared angrily, and Cutter noticed blood covering its muzzle from its last meal.

Cutter looked behind him to see a room not twenty yards from them. The dilophosaurus was not coming for them yet, instead inspecting them to see if they were any threat. Becker, Brown and Daniels all had their weapons held at the ready, and Abby was looking at Cutter. They both aimed their tranquiliser guns simultaneously. Cutter was the first to fire his gun, but the shot went wide. He wasn't close enough. Abby tried firing although she knew it would be useless unless they got closer. The flying tranquiliser darts seemed to enrage the prehistoric creature and, letting out another roar, it began to run towards them. Abby tried to reload her gun, but the dilophosaurus was gaining on them too quickly. She decided to give up, and instead watched as Cutter fired three consecutive darts, but two missed, and one bounced off its thick, scaly crest.

"Okay, Cutter, Abby, get back!" yelled Becker. He couldn't risk them being torn apart by that monster. They both stepped behind the three soldiers, looking on as they took aim.

"Don't kill it! If you're gonna shoot it, don't kill it." Cutter insisted in his Scottish brawl. The dinosaur was nearly upon them, and as Becker tried to find a spot to shoot it without killing it, Cutter and Abby backed up a little further. He fired once, but it only skimmed the side of its tale as it thrashed about. He fired again and it hit it above the left arm, but apart from momentarily slowing it down, it did nothing. There was a moment of confusion as the dilophosaurus ran straight into Becker, ramming him against a wall. He yelled in surprise and pain and there was a loud 'crunch' when his gun was trampled by the attacker.

Before the other men could react, it had leapt on Daniels and he screamed in agony as the jaws of the dilophosaurus tore into his stomach. Blood began to bubble from his mouth through the strangled shouts for help. The animal had its rear claws clamped onto Daniels' leg, causing more blood to pour from the wound. Abby had managed to reload her gun and struggled to hold back tears from the dying mans' yells. She raised her gun and fired. The dart lodged itself into the upper rear left leg and the tranquiliser was released into the dilophosaurus' body. It lifted its head and stared straight into Abby. Its eyes flashed with anger as it pulled itself from the now still body.

Abby stared on, paralysed with fear. Cutter grabbed her arm, pulling her back to the room as the dinosaur once again began to run. They turned and sprinted into the room. Cutter slammed the door shut as the dilophosaurus leapt into it, causing it to shake violently. Abby helped him to keep the door closed, leaning against it.

"Are you alright?" Cutter asked, wincing as the white wooden door slammed into his shoulder.

"Yeah," she replied, her voice shaky. Although she should be, Abby still wasn't used to her job. She felt scared, and angry at herself for just standing there instead of doing anything. Abby didn't like what was happening. It seemed so unrealistic; fighting dinosaurs in Buckingham Palace. It was like a low budget film.

"No you're not," replied Cutter, looking at Abby. She didn't reply. He was right.

Cutter looked at Abby, understanding how she felt. He felt terrified with that creature running at them, and was unable to move for a second before he came to his senses and pulled Abby into the room. He looked around. It was an office of some kind, with a large, deep brown desk in the centre. The walls were a bottle green and the room had an overall gloomy feel to it.

The door was beginning to splinter and both Abby and Cutter winced as shards of wood became lodged into their arms, legs and bodies.

After a few seconds of the door quivering under the barrage of the dilophosaurus, it suddenly subsided, and there was a slight thud as something hit the floor. They waited a few moments before opening the door. The dilophosaurus lay sprawled on the floor as the tranquilliser had finally taken effect.

"Note; it takes about two minutes for one dart to take effect," said Abby, staring down at the marvel before her.

* * *

**I'm not quite happy with this chapter, and I think I used some repetition to the last chapter with the words I used. Sorry if it's not too good. The next chapter will be, promise (:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Thanks to**_** Mindy Morganna**_** for her reviews (: They are motivating me to add chapters as often as possible :D Thanks to everybody who's reading them as well. **

* * *

Becker was still slumped against the wall, his head swimming from when it had been forced against it. Brown was staring at the corpse of his colleague and friend, grief and anger showing on his pale face. Abby stepped cautiously over the beast below her and jogged towards Becker to see if he needed any help.

She crouched down next to him, looking him in the eye. "Are you okay?" was all she could think to ask.

"My head and my ribs kill, but I'm fine." He replied, sitting up more. "What about you? Your cheek is bleeding." Abby frowned, and brought her hand up to her right cheekbone and grimaced slightly as a stinging sensation surrounded her cheek. She pulled her hand away to see blood on her fingers.

"Oh, it's from the door. That creature is strong." Abby stated, rising up into a stand and helping Becker up. "I'm sorry about Daniels." She added, seeing the body lying motionless, the blood pool still slowly growing around it. Becker looked at the body.

He didn't know what to do. One part of him wanted to be angry and upset, but another part of him knew that he wouldn't feel like that. He had barely known the man and he had seen so much death before; Daniels just added to the long list of people he had seen killed.

"We should get it restrained," Becker indicated to the dilophosaurus, Cutter crouched next to it, inspecting the wound. Abby nodded and went over to it, taking a coil of tough rope from her rucksack.

"Abby, can you take a look at this wound? I want it patched up to stop it becoming infected." Cutter asked, taking the rope from her hands.

"Yeah, sure." she nodded, crouching next to the dinosaur. As Abby took a pair of tweezers out of her bag to remove the bullet, Cutter started to tie up the limbs of the dilophosaurus, pulling the ropes as tightly as he could. He hissed in pain, raising his hand to his shoulder. The door had bruised it as it slammed against him and it began to feel very tender. He saw Abby looking at him, her eyes questioning him.

"Just a nasty bruise I think," he told her, going back to tying up the animal. Abby had managed to pull out the bullet, and wiped the small wound with a disinfectant wipe. She took out some wire thread and a hooked needle so that she could stitch it up. The needle pierced through a flap of severed skin, and the dilophosaurus stirred, a low grumble vibrating through its body. "Abby…" Cutter warned. He hadn't finished securing it and still had to figure out a way to restrain its head.

"I've got to stitch the wound. Give it another dose of tranquiliser." rushed Abby. The creature was waking up and if she didn't finish her work it could become infected and die.

"Abby, move away from it!" yelled Cutter. He took a dart and stabbed it into the hide of the dilophosaurus as its head raised up with its jaws wide open. Suddenly, Becker had grabbed Abby under the arms and was dragging her away. She yelped in surprise before she felt a burning pain in her side. She looked to see the mouth of the dilophosaurus move away from her and her now torn t-shirt began to soak with blood. The animal thrashed about a little more before it succumbed to the tranquiliser once again.

Becker let go of her arms and quickly got to her side to look at it. Abby tried to push his hands away, groaning with pain but Becker grabbed hold of them. "Abby, I need to look at your wound okay?" She pulled her bloodied hands away slowly, nodding. Cutter appeared at her other side and took hold of her hands. He looked at her face, now shining with a layer sweat, her fringe sticking to her forehead.

"Is it bad?" She struggled, seeing the look of concern on both their faces.

"No, just a nasty cut, is all. It'll be fine." replied Becker, not looking into her eyes and taking out his med kit.

"Liar." she tried to laugh but ended up crying from the excruciating pain that came from her attempt.

"Shh, it's okay." Cutter tried to soothe her. "You know, you are one of the toughest people I know." He tried to find a subject to talk about to distract his distressed friend. He glanced over at Becker who was preparing an injection. It was obvious that he had few medical skills, but he was doing what he could.

"Thanks," she smiled, trying not to focus on the pain. "Ow!" she exclaimed when Becker inserted the needle into the wound.

"Sorry. It's for the pain." Becker spoke, continuing with his work. He took out a large white patch and some bandage rolls to cover the wound. The injection was beginning to work and Abby's grip on Cutter's hand loosened slightly, allowing the circulation to return back into it.

"Cutter, can you put pressure down on this?" asked Becker, placing the white patch over the wound. Cutter took one of his hands away from Abby's and placed it on the white patch, pressing down on it as Becker took a bandage roll and began to wrap it tightly around Abby's waist. He secured it by ending it in a tight knot and began to put the medical things away.

"That should be okay for now, but I really think we should get you to a hospital." Becker said.

The seemed to be having a lot of bad luck today because, as he said that, an alarm sounded, piercing their ears, and metal shutters closed over the windows, embracing them all in darkness.

* * *

**Yeah, random :S I couldn't be bothered to put much of Brown in this so I might kill him off later. (I'm so mean!) **

**I'll update in the next couple of days (:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again. Sorry it took me a little while to update. I've had some GCSE retakes to revise for so I can, one day, get onto a palaeontology course at uni :P**

* * *

Stephen felt around the room for his bag. The room was illuminated with an eerie orange glow by the anomaly, but there were still lots of shadows lurking around the edges of the large space. The anomaly was now locked, with the body of the dilophosaurus sent through and the shards of light that were once suspended in air were compacted together like a hedgehog that was protecting itself from a predator.

He was really worried. When he couldn't get hold of the others over the radio, he had wanted to go and find them. Bryce, however, had other ideas and wouldn't let him leave.

"_If anything has happened to them, then it's definitely not safe for you to go on your own," _he had said_. "Once the anomaly has been locked, we can go and look for them, but until then you stay here."_ Stephen had wanted to argue but a tiny part of him knew he was right.

Stephen found his bag and quickly opened it, feeling around inside for his torch. He found it, took it out and turned it on, looking around the room at everyone.

"Right, now we are going to look for Cutter and the others. Something else is going on here, apart from the anomalies, and I think we all need to be together." Stephen uttered. After a slight pause Bryce nodded.

"Okay. But you do what I tell you, no matter what." Stephen made a small nod in reply. "Thompson, you stay here and guard the anomaly and Locking Device."

"Yes Sir." he replied in a stern, sure voice.

"Good. Let's go."

* * *

They only made it as far as the end of the corridor before coming to a dead end. There was a wall of iron blocking the door and Connor was busy pulling apart a panel on the wall next to it. He retrieved a small toolkit from his rucksack and began to fiddle with some of the wires.

"Connor, do you know what you're doing?" Stephen asked dubiously, holding the torch up for him to see what he was doing.

Connor turned to look at him, eyebrows raised. "I'm the guy who built a database on all dinosaur species when I was fourteen, remember? How hard can it be to unlock a door?" Stephen waited until he had turned back to the panel of wires before letting an amused smirk cross his face. Much to his surprise though, Connor managed to open the door within a minute or so.

"Told you," Connor muttered as Stephen stepped past him, through to the next section of corridor. They continued to walk when the radio they had with them crackled into life.

"_Stephen?"_

Stephen grabbed the radio quickly. Cutter sounded slightly withdrawn. "Cutter? What happened? Is everyone okay?"

"_We had a run in with a dilophosaurus. Daniels is dead." _Cutter stated, his voice wavering so slightly that it was almost impossible to tell. He paused for a second before continuing. _"Abby was bitten by it."_

"What? Oh my God. Is she okay?" Connor's face went pale as his eyes widened, looking at Stephen.

"Is she alright?" Stephen asked the radio.

"_She needs to get to hospital. But we can't get out."_

"Where are you? Connor can unlock the doors so we'll come get you."

"_We're on the third floor, on the second corridor to the left after you come up the stairs."_

"Okay, we'll come and get you."

"_Okay. Be quick," _Cutter's voice was crackling and fading slowly as he continued talking, being replaced by static.

"Cutter? I can't hear you properly. I think someone's blocking the signal." Stephen waited for a reply, but nothing came. They really needed to get some safer communication systems. The trio of men began to move in the direction of the staircase…

* * *

They didn't have many more doors to unlock, but the few that they ran into cost them almost half an hour

"Can't you go any faster?" urged Stephen, desperate to get to Abby. If she died… He couldn't think about it. Not now.

"I'm tryin'!" Connor sounded just as distressed as him, hurriedly pulling at wires and reconnecting others. Then, to their relief, there was an almost silent click, and the door crawled open. Stephen shone the torch into the opening, to see a gun pointing at his head.

* * *

**Dun dun DUN! Nah, don't worry, nothing happens. I just wanted to finish this chapter and get it up. I have had so much school work I just wanna kill myself. I spent nearly eight hours writing an essay about chapter 5 of Frankenstein and how Mary Shelley subverts the conventions of the gothic horror genre… Fun, I know… **

**I'll update soon! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Z.O.M.G! Please forgive me for not updating in forever ): I will give you all cookies ): If anybody still wants to read it :L**

Becker lowered his gun, stepping aside to let the three men through. "Glad you could make it," he joked, trying to make light of the situation they were in, which was weird for him. Stephen ignored him.

"Where's Abby?" he asked, trying to see down the pitch black corridor, a weak beam of orange-yellow light cutting through the darkness like a knife through butter.

"Through here," Becker replied, his mood returning to suit the task at hand. It was only then that Stephen saw the blood that marked his hands, and the ugly smear of it on his forehead. The stench of it was overwhelming and Stephen soon saw where the worst of it was coming from. The body of Daniels was barely hidden by a piece of fabric, presumably found somewhere in the palace. He stepped into a side room not far down the corridor after Becker, cautiously avoiding the pool of semi-congealed blood slowly creeping across the carpet. Connor wasn't far behind. Bryce stayed at the door, motioning for Brown to join him.

Abby was lying on a hard green leather sofa, her head propped up by its arm. She appeared to be asleep; her eyes darting around under her eyelids suggested it to be fitful. Even under the poor lighting it was easy to see how pale she was, the blood drained from the wound in her side. She was in a bad way. Cutter had tried everyone's mobiles but their signals, like the radio's, were blocked. The men stood there in shock, the sudden realisation that one of them could die from this job sinking in.

"How long do we have to get her out of here?" Connor asked, stammering on tears trying to force their way out, his throat closing up painfully as he tried to hold them in.

Cutter stayed silent for a while, trying to build up the courage to look him in the eye. "If she stays in this condition, then a few hours max."

"And if she gets worse?" Connor gave up holding back the tears, letting them flow freely down is face.

"Probably just under an hour." Cutter's voice held little emotion, but by looking into his face, Stephen and Connor could see a mixture of emotions. Anger. Fear. Regret. It wasn't his fault but he still blamed himself. He should've checked the dilophosaurus was fully unconscious before he made Abby tend to it. They'd decided they had to shoot it. They couldn't risk it waking up whilst they were trapped in the lone stretch of corridor. Abby wouldn't be very happy when she woke up. _If _she woke up.

"Look," Becker killed the awkward silence as he walked into the room. "We really need to get out of here ASAP. Whoever's blocking the signals and trapping us in is probably in here somewhere. Hopefully we can get out unnoticed if the CCTV is off. If they have the technology to block radio signals, who knows what else they can do?"

"Okay. How do we get Abby out?" Stephen asked.

"We haven't got time to make a stretcher so we're going to have to take turns to carry her." Becker replied. "You ready to go? Stephen, you carry her first." Stephen nodded and gently picked up, Stephen, you carry her first." Stephen nodded and gently picked up Abby, mentally cursing as he saw her face contort in pain. Becker, Bryce and Brown all had their guns at the ready, following closely behind Connor who had to open the doors to get out. Stephen and Cutter were behind, Abby weakly murmuring in her sleep.

They crept out of the corridor and were all secretly relieved to get away from the sickening stench of blood. The dark corridors were oppressing, and the only sounds were their footsteps, Abby's distressed murmurs and Connor fiddling with the wires to open the doors. Nobody dared to speak unless necessary.

"We've just got this door to go and we're at the first stairwell. Then we should be able to get through the rest of the doors pretty quickly," said Connor whilst twisting some wires together as if he were hotwiring a car. The familiar 'click' was heard and the metal door slid to the side, allowing the group of seven to pass through quickly. Turning around the corner, they ran straight into a stairway blocked by a lot of very large, very scary looking men with very large guns. Connor audibly gulped.

**Okay, I didn't mean to make their name's all begin with 'B'; it just sort of happened. Also there is a poll on my page because I MIGHT have a romantic thing between Abby and someone else, but I can't decide who. I was gonna do Connor because they were always meant to be together, but there are almost no Becker/Abby FanFics so I didn't know whether to do that. And Abby and Stephen are cute . Please vote to help me?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Right, so I kind of abandoned this story for quite a long time, and recently rediscovered it and had the urge to attempt to finish it. I'm so sorry guys! I hope some of you out there still want to read it.**

Becker immediately raised his gun, signalling for Bryce and Brown to do the same. "State your name and intention," Becker demanded at the obvious leader of the group, his gun never wavering. The man stepped forward, his chest almost touching the barrel of Becker's gun.

"I think you should put that down, Captain Becker, unless you want your little friends to get hurt?" The man was of a similar height to Becker, though around twenty years older with greying hair that was combed backwards. His eyes were dark, cold and calculating and he stared at Becker for a while before Becker reluctantly lowered his gun. He nodded to both his men to do the same. They were outnumbered two to one and Becker decided it would be safer to do as the man said.

"Good" smiled the man sarcastically, waving his hands at his men who immediately went to disarm the group and put plastic ties on their wrists.

"What do you want?" Cutter almost shouted, but his deep Scottish voice was ignored.

"Sir," called one of the men, "the girl's wounded." The still unknown leader walked over to Stephen who was still holding on to her. The man gripped her face with his hand, turning her face to inspect her.

"Get off her" hissed Connor, as Stephen tried to recoil but was stopped by one of the men. The head of the group ignored them both, taking a few more seconds to inspect her.

"It's a shame really; she's quite the pretty one. And I'm sure my men would have loved to get to know her." He said lecherously. Connor clenched his fists in anger, clearly feeling protective of her. "Leave her, she'll die soon without any help." He added callously.

"Well help her then!" yelled Cutter, trying to pull himself away from the men he was being held by, only to be rewarded with a punch to the gut. He doubled over but continued to talk. "You want us for something, right?" he asked, knowing this couldn't all be for nothing. "You let her die, we do nothing, and we'll make damn sure nobody gives you anything to get us back. Let her live, help her, and we'll do what you want." He stammered, still trying to catch his breath.

"Anything at all?" queried the man, an evil hint in his voice.

"Yes." Replied Cutter weakly.

"I'm sure I could always find other ways to make you do as I say, but if you'll make it easier for me then I'm sure we can spare some medical supplies for Miss Maitland here", smiled the man, before looking towards his men once more. "Mr Hart here can carry the girl, so don't bind his wrists. If he tries anything funny, shoot her." At that, the man walked ahead of the ARC team with a soldier either side of him, and they were each escorted by rough looking men with three more walking behind them.

They were led throughout corridors of the palace and soon none of the group knew where they were, though it was clear they were once again on the ground floor after they took what appeared to be an old servants' staircase down a couple of floors. When they reached an old wooden door, the man who Connor had decided to call 'Boss Man' in his head once again stopped to talk to them.

"When this door is opened, you do not look anywhere except straight ahead of you. If you even glance somewhere other than the person in front of you I'll shoot you personally."

"Why?" demanded Cutter, ignoring Becker's eye contact telling him to keep quiet. The man simply glanced at Cutter, and didn't grace him with a reply. "I said 'why?'." Cutter growled once more. "We're not doing anything unless you explain to us what the hell is going on here." Raising his gun, the man strode towards Cutter, his eyes glistening with anger.

"Did I not make it clear to you who is in charge here?" the man snarled, the barrel of his pistol pressing against Cutter's temple. "Perhaps I should make it clearer." He cocked his pistol, his grip tightening. At the last second he swung his arm to his side, and fired a single shot. Everyone looked round in shock to see the body of Bryce slump to the floor, with blood trickling from the wound on his forehead, running across his face to meet the growing pool on the floor, his eyes now void of life.

**Once again, I'm sorry I gave up on this before. This might not last but I'm in a write-y mood. I've not been watching the New World episodes. I'm thinking about checking them out. Please R&R so I can see if there's any interest in this. Thank you!**


End file.
